


Founder Reborn

by Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki



Series: Founders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALIVE!Remus, Alive!Severus, Alive!Sirius, Baby Teddy Lupin, I'm sorry if I suck first chapter, Multi, There will be slash later on, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki/pseuds/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and everyone has started to get on with their lives, with those who lived are returning to their semi-normal lives. Since the war Hogwarts' reputation hasn't been the best, because of this the Headmistress has reached out toward other schools to participate in a new program. Will Harry's time in Hogwarts ever be normal? Or is he doomed to never living a normal life? Who are the strange new kids, why does Hogwarts itself purr in excitement for them? And what's Malfoy up to this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters and Family Host

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the first chapter sucks, its been awhile since I've written anything. Ps. I own nothing and only characters that belong to me are my own and their families.

Founders Reborn

Prolougue:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, has been known as an outstanding place of education. Some may say that it is the greatest school in the country, others say the continent, the majority says the world. It's at Hogwarts that the most historical events have accured, where four witches and wizards came together abd decided to create a sanctuaryfor young witches and wizards while bestowing knowledge and toward young, bright minds. 

It was there, that not one, but two evil wizards, one of which met there end to the wizarding world's current savior, Harry Potter. It is here where he currently starts his eighth year and where four lost souls shall reunite. Four strangers that will rewrite history and show the real meaning of inter-house relationships.

 

Chapter 1: Letters and Host Family

Japan: 

Dark green eyes narrowed in irritation as teeth clenched behind pale lips. Fingers curled tightly into fists as a young girl glared down at a game board. Her opponent watching her with an amused look in his eyes, until light taps against their paper door broke the intense atmosphere as a servant entered. In the older woman's hands held a white envolope with a special seal.

India:

Dark caramel fingers caressed yellow and black scales wrapped around a young boy's neck as he hummed a little tune as his other hand tickled the soft belly of a baby, chuckles emitted from the tiny body and the boy above until soft hoots echoed. Stepping away from the child he was teasing before, the teen approached the owl at his window sill, slowly he gave the bird a piece of fruit he had earlier from lunch while he took the letter attached to its leg.

France:

A violin sang and hummed as lithe fingers danced on the neck as the bow teased the strings, thrumming a sweet melody into the air as people watched in awe. The player's eyes' closed as she was swept away into the song and once the poetic sound ended, applause sounded through the room. She curtsied toward the audience, feeling satisfied with her performance as she walked off stage. Backstage her parents waited for her, both clutching eachother's hands while her father's other hand held a letter.

America:

 

Heavy pants and sqweaky sneakers sounded around a basketball court. A mass of bodies pushed and shoved as players from the opposing team tried to steal the ball when out of nowhere a long tanned arm slapped the ball out of one the opposing team's hand and quickly shot the ball into the basket winning the game. While grabbing a sports towel from his bag to wipe the sweat off his face, his attention was caught by the beating of feathers wings. Glancing to the top of the court's fence he spotted an owl so he dug throw his bag again until he pulled out a box of graham crackers, breaking off a piece he gave it to the bird while he grabbed the letter. As the owl nibbled on the cracker he examined the seal. 

 

Inside the envolope was a specialized letter for all four teens and it read the following:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

 

Dear Ms.Shimazu/Mr.Bijju/Ms.d'Arc/Mr.Williams,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been picked as Hogwarts' very first foreign exchange student. We have contacted your schools and they have given their permission for you to spend your seventh year in our school. Please find enclosed in this letter is a list of necessary things you will need to fully experience your stay in Hogwarts. You will receive a portkey no later than August 10th to bring you to Diagon Ally to meet your family host and purchase your needed supplies, as you will be moving in with them that same day, we ask that you bring at least one guardian so that they may know what you will experience during your stay at Hogwarts and with your host. Our wand-maker will be examining your wand upon your arrival to his shop. Term begins on September 1st, we expect your owl no later than July 31st. 

 

yours sincerely,

 

Headmaster Deputy Severus Snape

 

Each potential student gazed at the contents of the letter, amazed at the prospect of attending the infamous school of Hogwarts. All of the teens decided right there and then that it was an experience too good to pass off.

 

Meanwhile Headmistress McGonagall paced her office, wandering if she made the right decision. "Something wrong?" a voice inquired behind her desk. "I'm just not so sure about your idea, Albus." Minerva replied turning toward Dumbledore's portrait. "This school has already gained a bad reputation after last year's war." "Come now my dear, that's not entirely true, there are many that have claimed Hogwarts to be the best place for an education." "Yes, but those are only from students from this school. Salem and Mahoutokoro were quite vocal in their isolation from us, and most of Beauxbatons wanted nothing to do with us." "That is why we must continue with this program Minerva, to not only strengthen our bonds with all three schools, but to show the world that Hogwarts is not as bad as it seems. Minerva my dear, you'll having nothing to worry about. I have a feeling this will be a year to remember." Albus replied, his eyes twinkling just as madly as they did when he was alive, hidden mischief in voice.

The next day McGonagall called Grimmauld Place to speak to Sirius. "Minerva? What's with the early fire-call?" he asked sleep still hanging onto his voice. "We have four students coming from other schools on an exchange student program started, and since there have been no offers and its such short noticed I was hoping if you'd house the students" she replied. "In other words, all of the other people you asked declined and I was your last option?" he yawned. "Exactly." she deadpanned. "Alright, I'll let break Remus and Harry know we're gaining four new guests for next month." Sirius sighed planning which rooms to use while figuring out how to tell Remus and Harry while thinking, 'Remus is not going to be happy about this, especially with Teddy around.' Later on the day he explained their situation to Harry and Remus, neither were happy about sharing a home with four strangers, but both helped Sirius prepare four rooms for the new students.

The month passed and the beginning of August had arrive and all four candidates sent letters to confirm their place as an exchange student for Hogwarts. Each new student packed their bags and money for their trip to Diagon Ally and new home for the next month. The Shimazus received a gold coin as a portkey, the Bijjus were given a feather, the d'Arcs were gifted an old scarf, and the Williams were supplied a glove. Grabbing the portkeys with their selected guardians, their bodies twisted and span, all had the sensation of their insides being squished together. Finally they arrived to their destination. Four pairs of intrigued eyes drank in their surroundings as their parents held onto their luggage.

Sirius walked toward the group of foreigners and greeted the parents as Harry took in the appearance of the odd looking students. One actually had long silver hair and dark green eyes, the student next to her had light blond choppy hair, that popped out against his dark skin tone and brown hazel eyes. The other female student had long black hair and dark blue eyes and the last student had looked like an odd combination of the Weasleys and the Malfoys, with his dark red hair and gray eyes. Although he couldn't quite judge himself with his scared forehead and abnormally green eyes. Both Sirius and Harry decided to take an initiative and formally introduce themselves. "Well, welcome to England everyone, my name is Sirius Black and this is my godson Harry Potter, we and two others will be hosts to all of your children for this month." Sirius paused, waiting to see any reaction only to see blank faces in response. 

The sliver hair girl and her father bowed, "It's nice to meet the people that will be taking care of my daughter, I am Hiroshi Shimazu, and this is my daughter, Hitomi, thank you for taking time to meet us." "It's nice to meet you all, I am Daiji Bijju and this is my mother, Nina" the dark skinned blond bowed with his mother bowing muttering a quite Namaste. " 'ello, my name ez Liam d'Arc and dis ez my daughter, Anastasie" his daughter curtsied a polite smile on both their faces. "And we're the Williams! I'm Mason and this is my mom, Sarah- Ow!" yelping from the slight slap to his head, Mason looked at his mother who shook her head at her unruly child. Staring at the group both Harry and Sirius looked at the group wondering what they got themselves into.


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short was so motivated this week but at least I updated! XD Also apologies if the characters are a little OOC, I tried not to. Please review to motivate me for the next chapter! PS. I own nothing but the foreigners and their family. (Fixed it a little)

Chapter 2: New home

It took most of the day to gather everyone's supplies, by the time they reached Ollivander's shop both Harry and Sirius were practically dragging their feet. Shop, after shop they were dragged to, the d'Arcs and the Shizumas kept examining every book, while the Bijjus and the Williams were all starry-eyed at the quiddatch brooms. "What are we even doing here, Sirius? They already have wands." "I know that, Harry, Minnie just wants to make sure that their wands are legal." "Legal?" "It's just a precaution, nothing to worry about. Stop looking so serious, no one's out to get you anymore." Harry's suspicious face eased a bit, but still remained. He didn't make it through a war without being a little paranoid.

Once inside the shop the exchange students stood with their parents waiting outside, amazed at what this country's wand shop was like. All over the room were shelves filled with all sorts of wands, long wands, short wands, bland and extraordinary beyond what the eye could see. Of course, secretly all four thought their wands were far more perfect than any of the others in the shop, but that was just their slightly biased opinion. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, they saw a man appear from the shadows of the shop. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you both again gentlemen, are you here for these to have their wands tested?" Ollivander inquired. "Yeah, I promise to pay you for your trouble" replied Sirius. 

"There's no need, I consider this as a favor to McGonagall." stepping near the first student he saw, holding his hand toward Daiji taking his wand, flicking it this way and that. "Interesting, 12 1/2" long, made of chesnut wood and unicorn hair for the core, wonderful" he exclaimed. He then moved to Mason, "12 inches long, made of vine wood and a phoenix tail core, fits right in like a true Gryffindor." he murmured with a slight knowing smirk. Moving on to the girls he grabbed Anastasie's wand and examined hers. "An 11 and 1/2 inch long, made of ebony wood and kelpie hair core". he shot her an interested look before moving onto the last student, Hitomi. Handing over her wand he looked over it in awe as he tested it. " 11 inch long Cherry wood, quite common in japan, but what isn't so common is the core, basilik skin? Is this a family wand?" he inquired. "No sir, I was tailored specifically to me." she admitted. "How on earth did they get their hands on a basilik?" "They're quite common from where I'm from. My family used to own one." "Fascinating" eyeing Hitomi with a twinkle in his eye, Ollivander handed it back. "Well that's seems to be it, have a great time at Hogwarts." dismissing the students to their parents and away from his shop.

Walking out of the shop Harry watched as he walked behind the group, his suspicion heightened with how the wand testing went. While Sirius talked to the parents and explained their children's host house situation Harry stared daggers at Hitomi's back, darting his eyes from her person toward the wand gripped in her right hand. A basilik, how the hell did her family get their hands on a basilik? Unless... they're dark wizards. That had to be it! Wait, he couldn't come out and say it, no one would believe him. Well Sirius might, but everyone might just say its PTSD or something. He'd have to find proof, with this revelation he silently vowed to keep his eye on the Japanese foreigner.

Remus rushed around Grimmauld, picking up some toys Teddy left behind or straightening out the furniture, disregarding the old house elf that huffed in irritation, miffed that he wasn't allowed to do his chores, or the new young elf they took in, whose ears were being pulled by her tiny hands, anxious into getting back to work. During all of this his son, Teddy, was giggling away and clapping his small hands as his hair changed into a striking blue color, broadcasting his amusement to his silly daddy and his odd dance.

Slowing down to admire his happy boy, Remus hummed as he finished up his cleaning before picking up Teddy and heading toward their new tenants' rooms. Their bags had been floo-ed over at some point, during the day so he set each bag into the same rooms that each held unique familiars. Although it was concerning how one of those familiars was a python. What was even more disconcerting was the fact that Teddy seemed to be in love with it, but then again Teddy loved all animals it seemed. Hagrid would love him when he'd be old enough to attend Hogwarts himself. Hearing the fire roar downstairs Remus with little Teddy gnawing on his own fist rushed down to greet the new guests and meet their parents.

Once he reached the corridor he was greeted by a strange sight. A strange looking Asian girl and her father were tangled up in a pile with an Indian boy and his mother while another girl and her father swore in, what he believed to be french while an american boy, who looked like he was a long lost member of the Weasleys' and his mother were shouting at right back his mother speaking with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Although they all seemed strange and possibly even crazy, he had no right to judge, considering his own little furry problem. 

He looked on helplessly toward Harry and Sirius only to gain sheepish shrugs from the unhelpful pair as he squared his shoulders and announced his presence to the lively bunch. "Excuse! Hello?! Ex-QUIET!" all of four foreigners and their guardians jolted from their arguments as they turned apologetically, facing their now annoyed host and his cute baby, causing the Asian and french girl to coo while the Indian boy to give a small smile and wave toward the infant. Trust Teddy to be able to calm down a room of strangers.

Once everyone settled down introductions were made and he talked to the parents, explaining how their stay in Grimmauld would work, reassuring the parents of everything and calming their nerves, reminding them of the fact that they could write or firecall any time they wanted just not too often. Relieved the parents said their tearful goodbyes as the new students stood one by one, ready to get settled into their new temporary home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about wandlore if you see something that's wrong please let me know. Spelling too.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation: Little Teddy

Chapter 3: Operation: Little Teddy  
I own nothing! Only my own characters, speaking of my characters why don't we all play a game. The names for the students and most of the familiars all mean something to me. All of these names both surname and first names, I took pains to pick each one, if any of you can figure of what significance the names may have then the winners will get a say in what happens in the next chapter. May the guessing begin. Good-luck! Please review and spread the word of this story!

Hitomi sat on her new bed, petting her fox familiar, Hideyoshi as she gazed at the room she will inhabit for the following month. Lupin-san explained that he took great pains into making each room as homely to their country as possible. Her room was quite modern with the walls were painted different colors on all four walls. Examining it more closely she noticed some traditionalism in it giving it a calming vibe. The creamy white wall to her right, partly covered by a plant while light from the stars filled the room, through big windows to her left. Lying onto her back she held Hideyoshi to her chest while she scratched behind his ear. "I guess this is home for now ne, Hide-kun?" Looking toward his mistress Hideyoshi yipped in agreement looking forward to exploring the new strange human-den, before urging his human to go back to spoiling him with her love and affection. With a small smile on her face she curled up on the bed and continued to smother the spoiled fox with her undying affection.

Somewhere in one of the other three rooms a snake slithered up but an ankle hissing as she tasted the aura in the room. Her master was content and the colors in the room helped add to his joyous mood. Her little hatch-ling's mother had left them in a strange place, the smells, the colors and even the weather were different. Wiggling up more so that her face now rubbed against her hatch-ling's pale blond fur. His new burrow was quite welcoming though. Daiji rubbed his python familiar, Sati's scales as his eyes sparkled in amazement at the room before him. It was simple but it felt as if it were meant just for him. He looked forward to what this month before school would bring him. Sati hissed as if agreeing with his unheard thoughts, boy and reptile, both eager for the unknown.

In the next room the french student danced around her room her mouse familiar hanging onto her shoulder as she unpacked her luggage. "Oh Jacques! Diz ez so magnifique!" Anastasie exclaimed to her small friend, her accent thick with excitement. She glanced around the room, the walls were white and the bed was a light blue, but somehow, it appealed to her. It's like the room screamed Anastasie, Jacques squeaked in agreement with that thought. If he wasn't on her shoulder his mistress would probably never see him again seeing how he'd blend right into the wall. "Jacques, let us have a great month, oui?" Jaq squeaked in agreement, looking forward to what chaos the month would bring. 

Last but certainly not least the american boy and his kneazle, Hazel looked at his room painting of famous buildings in america were hung above his bed and the room itself was fit for a person like himself. Meows broke him from his thoughts as his kneazle played with his laces, purring at finally getting her master's attention. Her kitten seemed to be on edge ever since his mother left him here. Having her master sit on the floor she climbed up his chest and gave little kisses onto his nose before deciding it was time to groom her boy. Letting out a small laugh Mason held his friend in his arms as she licked his cheek and forehead, while kneading her paws into his hair. She was even worse then his mother when it came to his messy hair. Purring, Hazel and her kitten settled down for the night, dreaming of what their future would have in store for them.

The next day all four foreigners and their familiars attended breakfast some still half asleep. Shocked Sirius, Harry and Remus' main focus was the python and the fox. Never before had they ever seen a python or any snake in general as a familiar, or even a wild animal like a fox. Sleepy eyes say their puzzled looks and decided to explain the unique situation. "Black-san, Lupin-san, there's nothing to worry about. In Mahoutokoro, it is quite common to have a snake and fox as a familiar, infact, my house mascot was a fox. Bijju-san and I already explained this with the headmistress and she accepted it. We just need to keep our familiars from harming any students" Hitomi explained as Kreacher and the new house elf, Mimsy, served them. "Ah, I see, well in that case, we have something important to discuss. 

Sirius, Harry and I are needed for an important meeting and since its such short notice, I was hoping that you four would look after my son until his grandmother comes." Remus explained while Sirius and Harry looked on in disbelief. Ever since Teddy was born he never let just anyone near his son. It him months to let Andromeada near her own grandson and a whole year to just let Harry and Sirius hold Teddy. To let four total strangers have the sole responsibility to look after Remus' pride and joy, not to mention his whole world, made the two question Remus' sanity. 

The four though, saw it as how Remus intended, he was testing them to see how trustworthy they would be. He wanted to see if they could be possibly responsible enough and if any of them had any ulterior motives. All four guests were immediately fueled with a new purpose and urge to prove themselves. They all knew they could handle it considering the fact that all of them had a younger sibling or cousin, with this new found determination, all four were eager to prove themselves to their new temporary family. This is mind all four hurried to finish their meal, determined to prove their worth and rise up to this challenge. Stomachs full the foreigners changed into some comfortable muggle clothes and prepared them for what would surely be a trying day.

The fire roared as their three hosts left, sealing their fate with the unknown baby. Hitomi and Daiji busied themselves with setting up little Teddy's playpen and bringing his toys to the family room while Anastasie and Mason kept the little boy busy. Teddy babbled and hummed at the strangers happy to gain more new friends until little hisses, yips, meows and squeaks sounded throughout the room. For a moment all four swore that little Teddy's eyes grew and sparkled with joy at the sight of all the animals. Keeping an eye on the baby and their familiars all four worked together into keeping the child happy. While they were still wary of each other during the time they watched over little Teddy they managed to feed, change and play with the little one with no problem with their familiars helping to keep the infant entertained until the tyke's grandmother arrived to take over. By that time all four laid on the floor with their hair mussed and either covered in spit up or other questionable things, however each foreigner held a satisfied look upon their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted to know how the characters looked I posted them on my tumblr so you could look for me, kyokophantomhive or under the tag, #Founders_Reborn.


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while!

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face 

I own nothing, everyone except the foreigners belong to the great J.K. Rowling. By the way if any of you are interested in drawing my characters then that would be great! In fact I would absolutely enjoy that so please let me know if you do. Please leave a review on your thoughts on this chapter and my game from chapter 3 is still on. Here's a hint a lot of the names, first or last have something to do with history. By the way sorry for the long wait, minecraft, laziness and life got in the way, but mostly laziness. Also sorry for how short it is I can't think of anything else. Please help me and give me some ideas. Please!!! Also Review!

 

"You can't be serious! How can you let this happen! We don't even know anything about those the only school we do know is Beauxbatons and we barely even have a relationship with them!" yelled out one of the counsel men toward McGonagall. "No she's not Sirius, I am" Sirius replied, his lip twitching, before Minerva could open her mouth. Sending him an affronted look while trying not to crack a grin while Harry and Remus sighed in exasperation. The whole debate over whether or not the exchange student program was a good idea was still being discussed, and since the three men were playing hosts to said students was the whole reason they had to suffer this debacle in the first place. In the back of their minds they questioned their sanity for not only leaving a bunch of strangers to look after Teddy, but to have offered their home to them as well.  
It wasn't until three hours later when they returned home to a pile of sleeping teens and a snoring baby that they realized they had made a perfectly sane, well as sane as they could be, decision. Harry stared at the innocent faces of his soon to be fellow schoolmates, his stomach stirred with a warm hard feeling. These faces were ones that were unburdened by war, no night terrors or sleepless nights marred their pure faces. How lucky they were to not have to know the struggle war. In that moment he wasn't sure if he wanted to hate or bask in their innocence. Watching as Remus picked up Teddy from the group and Sirius levitating one student at a time to their rooms did her realize that maybe having these four around wouldn't be so bad after all.That night everyone experienced a peaceful sleep. 

Hitomi's experianced the first of what was to be the many dreams to come that all the others would experience as a gateway to their lives before. Visions of soft porcelain skin and long blonde hair danced in her dreams. Hitomi laughed as the little dove like woman placed a crown of flowers on her head, what was startling to her though was the fact that her laugh was more deeper and masculine than her real laugh. Then she hear the tiny woman speak. "I hope that I can make you happy Sal, I look forward to our wedding day." the woman, Hitomi now dubbed as Dove, claimed as she span around in a circle and flung herself backwards into a flowerbed of forsythia flowers. "Don't forget me. I'll see you soon" she whispered. 

Days later-  
Weeks passed as the new students had their fill of adventures with their temporary host family. However, today was the big day, Harry and the four foreigners were about to embark on their greatest adventure yet, going back to school. Over the past few weeks Harry and the others became less tense although still weary with toward their guests, although Remus was a bit more friendlier considering the fact that they took such great care of his son, and Teddy himself seemed to adore them, well mostly their familiars but the guest themselves as well.

Once they all said their goodbyes the foreigners and Harry separated inside the train, Harry to see his friends and the others to find an empty compartment for themselves. Once they found an empty one they all settled down and occupied themselves with their own thing. Everything was peace for five minutes before the compartment door slide opened. "Excuse me, everywhere else is full, would you mind if I sat here?"Dragging her eyes away from her potions book, Hitomi turned toward the voice. There she saw a boy with platinum blond hair and tired blue-grey eyes. She stared in shock as another image flashed before her eyes. A bright smile on a beautiful feminine face, shining silver eyes and lovely long pale blonde hair. "Dove" blue-grey eyes widen in slight recognition. "W-What did you say?!" the boy shouted in alarm. "It...It just popped into my head" Hitomi explained while the others looked on in interest. All three intrigued by the familiarity of the nickname.

Feeling flustered the boy fled from the compartment without another word as the others watched on, too confused as to what had just a cured. Hitomi picked up Hideyoshi and held him to her chest. A strange feeling still inside her and a dull thud of pain bounced around her head. Urging her to focus all of her energy onto one thought. Why that boy seemed so familiar.While the other students in the compartment went back to what they were doing before, Hitomi continued to rack her brain for any information on that boy, unknowing that softly at the back of her subconscious the name she spoke before was repeating in her head. 'dove. Dove. DOve. DOVE. DOVE!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me what forsythia mean? It's hinted very bluntly in the chapter. Also the game is still on. Ps. Please! Review, kudos, anything!


	5. Chapter 5: The Hat and Houses

Chapter 5: The hat and houses

I own nothing, everyone except the foreigners belong to the great J.K. Rowling. I like to apologize in advance in case any of the characters aren't really acting like themselves, I'm sorry I tried to keep them in character. Please leave a review or kudos. Thank you. Ps. I like to point I did write the hat song you will see soon so I am sorry if its not the best you've seen.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, at least in Anastasie's opinion. The only interesting thing that happened was that blond boy's reaction to what ever Ms. Shizuma said, not that Anastasie could blame her. No one saw her reaction to their first meeting with Harry Potter. It wasn't the name or the scar but when she saw him, it was like seeing the face of an old loved one. Her heart had skipped a beat and a warm feeling had come over her. For some reason she felt love for Harry, but it was the romantic kind, it was more of a family-filled love, which was odd considering she barely even knew him. Even now, she didn't really know him despite all the time they all spent with each other.

Everyone jerked as the train came to a screeching halt, signaling all of the passengers that they had arrived to their destination. Everyone in the compartment reached for their belongs only to find them missing. With nothing but their uniforms and their familiars, the four new students walked out of the train. "Firs' yers and exchan' studen's come to the boats! Come on!" Roared a boisterous voice. All for students silently stared in awe at the half-giant. "Four to a boat now, come on 'urry up now don' push, lets go!" Deciding to stick together had become a habit now so it was no surprise to each other that they all chose the same boat. Mason held Hazel in his arms, partly to keep her from squirming out of his grip while also to keep him anchored. The sight of the school was so much more different than his american school, of course his school was built to look just like an american muggle school.

Once they were out of the boats every new student, first year and exchange student, cluttered together as they were lined up and prepared to enter the Great Hall. Leading the group into the Hall was a man dressed in black, a slightly broken roman nose and lackluster hair. Anastasie and Hitomi also silently noticed he walked with a slight limp as well. When all the new students had gathered, with the exchange students ushered to the side an old, worn out hat with a seam stretched out like a mouth, slowly the seam came undone as the hat began to sing.

"Oh times are turning and the clock reversed,  
I should explain in a second like rehearsed,  
For those who were lost are now returned:  
Old bonds will be amended while feelings are learned,  
The past shall be rewritten and soon so shall be the present,  
it is now time to represent.   
Be wary of every word, for this song shall be heard.

Slytherin walked away, his love unlucky and his friendship apart,  
some will learn this house has heart.

Gryffindor so pure and red,  
they will soon understand the wrongs they've said.

Ravenclaw so pretty and bright,   
will seek their lady's old knight.

Hufflepuff so humble with charm,  
be wary for some be try to harm.

All these warnings you shall take heed,   
because before long we may have to plead.

Puzzled by the song they just witnessed the exchange students, still unsure of what they saw decided to listen to the bizarre hat shout out house names. One by one the line of first years dwindled until the very last one was sorted. The headmistress then stood up from her seat to gather the halls' attention. "Welcome new and old students! I would like to thank you all for your patience at this time and I would like to introduce to you not only your new teachers but our very first exchange students as well. Please show them all the best Hogwarts hospitality. Now for our teachers, I would like to announce that we are gaining back an old teacher for the position of Defense of the Dark Arts, Mr.Remus Lupin, and since Professor Binns finally realized he is dead, Mr.Percival Weasley has offered to teach History of Magic. Now then, let's get on with sorting the exchange students."

Stepping forward the deputy headmaster called out the first exchange student's name.  
"Bijju, Daiji" Walking through the Hall with his precious snake still curled around him, the Indian teen sat down on the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" standing up he pulled the hat off and handed it over, making his way over to the table filled with black and yellow.  
"D'arc, Anastasie" the french girl glided toward the stool and daintily accepted the hat.  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Shimazu, Hitomi"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Williams, Mason"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers resounded around the hall, half excited about Hogwarts having their first exchange students and the other half amazed that all four houses each had one of the exchange students. Said students on the other hand didn't know how to feel. Over their time together a lot of them had gotten close, the possibility of them all being separated hadn't even occurred to them. Even though they were dishearten by this fact they wouldn't let it get in the way of them socializing with their houses. 

Hitomi looked around the table before she spotted the same blond she had met before on the train. He looked different than before. His hair was unkempt, his eyes lowered to avoid eye contact and his shoulders hunched as if he was trying to make himself disappear. The others at the table were quite subtle with how they observed her, although they all kept to themselves as they silently, something Hitomi was thankful for, letting the events of the day finally sink in. Mason laughed as he watched the chaos at his table. He was glad that Harry was in his house so he'd at least not be totally alone like the others. It was even better when Harry introduced him to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "So are you related to the History of Magic Professor?" he questioned the tall red head. "Yeah, that's my git of an older brother." he choked out between bites of chicken. Mason looked on bewildered by the turn of mood, he chose not to comment on it, choosing instead to listen to the others talk amongst themselves.

Daiji on the other hand was given the wide berth at first because of Sati. However once one of the braver seventh years asked to pet her the rest of the house became quite calmer once it was clear the python wasn't going to attack. After that all the younger years swarmed Daiji begging to pet his beautiful familiar, the fact that Sati's scales matched their house colors was just a bonus. Last but certainly not least, Anastasie was having an interesting conversation with an unusual young lady. "The wrackspurts seemed to inhabited our house's minds." the dreamy girl, Anastasie was speaking to. "Wrackspurts?" Anastasie questioned in her thick accent. "Yes, they're creatures that go into your head and make it go all fuzzy." Luna said serenely. "Ah, then that must mean I have had many visits from this creature." Anastasie exclaimed to her new friend, Luna. "Don't worry you'll be with your friends again soon." Luna said, unknowingly calming Anastasie's nerves. Even though they weren't together all four new seventh years had the same thought. 'No matter what I'll stay friends with other, no matter what.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me! I'm running out of ideas for this story! DX Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6: Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus contemplates the new students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention fans/readers of Founders Reborn! Before we begin I would like to make an announcement to everyone. So even though I struggle from time to time with this story I am happy to say that I plan on making this into a series. What does that mean? It means, prequels, sequels, side stories and anything else I can think of. Now, this doesn't mean that I won't be working on this story, in fact I will be putting most of my efforts here. I just think that it will be enjoyable to read about other things in this universe. So any suggestions, questions or comments you may have for the series please let me know. I will put my tumblr, fanfiction and email on the series page on AO3. I would also like to point out the main OCs will now be known as the Four.
> 
> PS. I would like to apologize to the readers for the long wait I was busy and my computer is on the fritz and I lost all of the chapters I had written. I hope you can forgive me, I was going to wait until I had enough money saved so I could buy a new one, unfortunately it will be a while until that happens, I will have to make due with my current computer and pray that it continues to work. So without further ado, let's get on to the story!

I own nothing but my own OCs.

Chapter 6: Lessons

10th century, Spring:

Green eyes watched in awe as lily white hands sparked and the air around him hummed with foreign energy.

Giggles erupted from his tiny body chubby arms stretched and wiggled into the air, desperately tried to touch

the dancing lights his sister had some how summoned from her slender hands. Small grubby hands clapped in

excitment and joy at the display. "Did you enjoy that Heddwyn?" a young voice teased. " 'Gain, again!" the

younger voice chimed back. "I'm sorry Wyn, mum said no more than twice an act of magic a day, but don't

worry soon enough you'll be doing your own magic!" "Really!" Heddwyn squealed to his sister. "Really!" "But

mother says its not safe for me to do magic." "Ta hell with what mom thinks! I promise you that one day,

there'll be a place where we can all do magic!" " 'Wena! You swore! I'm telling mum!" "Hey! I just said

somethin' inspiring and the first thing you want to do is to tell mum I swore?! You little brat, get back here!"

laughter and playful shouts resounded the small cottage the pair lived in. As the duo had their little scuffle in

the back of her mind, " 'Wena" silently made a vow to create a place where people like herself and her brother

could live and learn with out fear.

Present:

Severus Tobias Snape was a very worn, but tough man. He battled through two wars and lived to tell the tale,

served two leaders, each insaner than the other, and lived through the rein of not one generation but two

generations of Potters and counting. So he knew when trouble was coming, and since the moment he called

out the new exchange students' names he could tell that this bunch would lead to extraordinary things. Even

though he was only the Deputy Headmaster, he could feel Hogwarts sing and hum in excitement as a mother

would when her children have come home. The Wolf, the Mutt and Potter seemed to enjoy their time with the

Four as well, and if he were honest with himself, he was intrigued as well, the chances of the Four to be in

each house, was low. Hogwarts had to be very lucky for each house to hold an exchange student, but then

again it was their first time playing host to students outside of their usual locations. Severus could just smell

old Dumble's wrinkled hand in this whole thing. He of course kept this to himself, however, Minerva probably

knew all about it herself considering her position. Huffing at the thought Severus turned his attention to his

own student of the Four. Ms. Shimazu, a quite peculiar snake. She seemed to enjoy talking to the Hufflepuff,

known as Daiji Bijuu. Although from the file he and the other three Head of Houses received, both Bijuu and

Shimazu attended the same school. Her file also stated that she was on her way to becoming a great potions

master. Snape would be lying if he said he wasn't even remotely looking forward to having her in his class, it'd

be a lot more interesting to watch her make potions then having to deal with the suffocating sexual tension

between his godson and Potter. It seemed so obvious to every one except for the two in question. He only

hoped this year would be promising, with this being his last year with dealing with Potter and having a

potential new favorite potion's student. That in mind Severus downed the rest of the whiskey he conveniently

disguised as pumpkin juice and left the Hall with his cloak billowing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this so short I just thought it would be nice to give you all at least something. Any questions or suggestions would be lovely. I urge you to do so. Please review and have a nice day! Hopefully I'll have another up before the holidays.


	7. Chapter 7: Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle! I managed to find a way to write another chapter! The season has smiled upon us! I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday! Blessings to you all!

Chapter 7 Potions

The cold air puffed out with each breath she took as she laid on the snowy ground, her right arm stretched out

in front of toward the sky, practically stroking each snowflake she tried to catch. It might have seemed silly

bad even a bit childish to anyone bypassing but it was moments luke these that she cherished the most even

more so with her beloved friends nearby. Sound of laughter filled the air as two boys threw balls of snow at

each other and the soft scratches of quill on parchment next to her followed along as her beautiful friend tried

to catch every movement and expression their boys made. Sometimes Hel wishes these moments could last

forever.

Lessons were about to begin but all Hitomi could think of was her old school and comparing it with Hogwarts. It

seemed too much of a coincidence to her that Slytherin was very similar to her old house, Kitsune, however it

seemed there was a lot of hostility coming from the other houses toward her's. This alone puzzled her, she

had heard from her father about the great war that plagued Great Britian, however, no one but those directly

involved with the war knew all of the details. She had attempted at one point to question Harry when they

were first getting to know each other, although all she received was a cold and tormented stare, one so full of

agony that she or any of the other Four, ever brought it up again. Just then Hitomi was pulled out her thoughts

only to realize everyone was heading to class. She pulled out her schedule, instantly noticing the first lesson of

the day was advanced potions. Hitomi's lips curled upward, she would get the chance to start the day with her

most favorite subject. Obviously that had to mean her first dynamic was bound to be a great one, and as her

mother always used to say, the first great day of school means a great year as well.

The potions room was located in a dungeon, it seemed, a rather appropriate place if she said so herself, the

coldness of the room was the perfect temperature for potion making. Hitomi sat herself by Mason, gaining dirty

looks from his fellow housemates. It really did seem to be a form of racism. If she were in the muggle world,

she would've expected it to be due to her race but here that was not the case, just because her personality

leaned toward the more mischievous side she was being punished for it. Hitomi wrinkled her nose at those

thoughts, these wizards and their customs were very strange, and that word, muggle sounded like a disease.

She much preferred calling the non-magical people, humans, like everyone else in Asia. Mason's shoulders

slouched as he fought from falling back to sleep, each time his head drooping forward as he swayed his head closer to his desk, before the classroom door burst opened and Professor Snape walked in,

his billowing robes around him, not even attempting to explain his reason for being late, (not that he had any

reason to) he turned to his class from his desk causing Mason to jerk upward in sudden alertness, drawing her

attention to him, "Welcome to Advanced Potions, since you're all here then that means you're all competent

enough not to destroy anything" he sneered. "Today we'll be working on the Polyjuice Potion, you and your

assigned partners will have the rest of the class." With that he began to call out whose partner was who. As he

did every year he paired Harry Potter to be partnered with Draco Malfoy and then proceeded to pair up the

only two foreigners that were taking his class, Mason and Hitomi as well. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get

to work!" He shouted after sorting out the potion partners. Scrambling around all of the students rushed to

gather their ingredients. As usual Harry and Draco argued as they tried (unsuccessfully) to work together on

their potion. Near by Mason and Hitomi were also having trouble working together on their potion, causing

both pairs to be too distracted to realize a group of mischievous students toss something into their unguarded

cauldrons. Before either pair knew it an explosion erupted from their altered potions, throwing back the

students behind them and knocking out Harry, Draco and the two foreign exchange students. Before blacking

out, Hitomi heard a muffled voice and once again saw a vision of the blonde haired woman calling for someone

named Sal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!!! I hope you all have a wonderful year.


	8. Chapter 8: And the lonely Snake returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve or whenever you are reading this, have a great day!

Chapter 8: And the lonely Snake returned

"Papa could you read me a story?" Big blue doe eyes stared questionably into green eyes. "Of course my son,

which one?" "My favorite,'The four lost friends'" "Alright"...'Once upon a time, there were four animals. Each

animal was of a different species. Even though they were different, they were all friends. The Wisest Eagle, the 

Brave Lion, the Kind Badger, and the Clever Snake. Each one was unique, but they also had their faults. The

Eagle was prideful, the Lion was brash, the Badger was too oblivious, and the Snake hid his fear with hate.

While in the beginning, their friendship pulled through, their differences clashed, until there was nothing left.

Heartbroken, the Snake who had started it all, decided to leave. Before leaving, the Clever Snake told his

friend they would be reunited once again. "I will not return until I learn overcome my fear, we will not see each 

other until then, you as well my friends, must learn to overcome your faults, so that we can be together

again." With those words the little snake left...  
_____________________________________________________________

Pale eyelids struggled to move as did every part of their body, and they ached for some reason unknown to

them. Finally they opened their eyes and took in their surroundings. Their head throbbed as it was assaulted

with memories, all of them rushing at once, turning the victim's stomach as their body battled to even out the

sudden stress in it's body. It was like being on a roller coaster ride turned onto hyper-speed and a hangover all

at once, until their body couldn't handle it anymore, and everything went black again.

Minutes passed and Draco found himself in the infirmary. He slowly sat up and looked across the room, where

the exchange student, Hitomi laid. "Salazar, You've returned," Draco whispered, his voice taking on a softer

tone. He wanted so desperately to run across the room and embrace his beloved Sal. Memories of his past life

were revealed to him in his sleep, in a way he was both glad yet confused, glad because he was free to have a

new life and pursue his old ambition and dreams, but he was, well a he. Then again he and Sal were always

complaining about which gender had it harder. Draco laughed, maybe this was karma's way of finally settling

their disagreement. Slowly Draco climbed out of bed, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold floor, and

inched his way towards Hitomi, wishing to be closer to his old friend. Collapsing onto the chair near her bed,

Draco took a moment to study her features, wondering how didn't he notice before? She looked exactly the

same as before, the only difference being her gender. Cocking his head to the side Draco silently admired the

girl's beauty, not that he should be surprised, Sal had always been incredibly good-looking. Hitomi's soft

feminine features just seemed to emphasize it. Grabbing her hand Draco silently prayed for his friend, hoping

to see her wake up soon so that he could unleash all the stress that was weighing upon his shoulders. 'Finally,

I don't have to be alone anymore, as long as I have you by my side, I can do anything. Please wake up, my

dear Sal' Draco silently pleaded. As if she could her his thoughts, Hitomi's eyelids fluttered, until dark green

eyes snapped open. Her gaze landed on Draco and recognition sparked in her eyes and soon, they were no

longer Draco and Hitomi. "Lyra?" Salazar smiled, tightening her grip on his hand. "My beautiful star, how bright

you shine this night. What blessing is this?" "We have returned Sal! Our second chance has come upon us!"

Lyra exclaimed in a hushed voice. "The gods have returned our serpent king, no longer will the snake children

have to hide in fear and hate! Rejoice! Our sufferings are coming to an end, you can help us right our wrongs

and strive to a better future." Lyra's eyes glittered in hope as Hitomi stroked his hair. "Peace, my love. We

must wait for the others to wake. It'll take some time until they do, and even then we did not part on the best

of terms. We must lay low until we are all reunited again, and only then we will start anew." Salazar muttered,

"Alright Sal, but I will not give up hope. For in this life we do not have to wed one another. We could finally be

with our true loves! Is that not something to celebrate?" Lyra pleaded to Salazar, "If they would still have us.

Do not hold thy breath, for I feel our luck is still unsteady." Sal replied sadly before slipping back to sleep,

leaving them to be Draco and Hitomi once again. Draco smiled through tears, they may not have had the best

of luck in their past but hope still lingered in his heart, with the knowledge that he wasn't the only one to gain

their memories of the past his heart filled with joy, knowing that he wasn't alone anymore and that the others

may be with them soon. Which led him to wonder, who else was with them and when would they awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may be confused, Lyra was Salazar's wife, their marriage was an arranged marriage between two friends who were pinning over people that didn't notice them so they just ended up settling for each other instead. So don't worry, no Draco/OC, that was just put in there for added drama.


	9. Chapter 9: Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone just a heads up, I'll try not to do any bashing in this story but sometimes my hate for some of the characters leaks out. So sorry in advance if it's a character you like. I would also like everyone to know this story has no beta. I do the checking by myself, so if I have any mistakes please tell me. Please review! The more people that review the more inspired I become. It literally feeds my creative mind! Anyways, onto the story!

...Lost and confused the three remaining friends pondered the so called faults they had. "Snake speaks

nonsense, for I have no faults" the Prideful Eagle sneered. The Brash Lion growled, "You are intelligent my

Lady, but I can see you can not see past anything that doesn't concern you. If you weren't so full of yourself

then you would that you are the reason our friend has left us!" "My fault?! It is you that is to blame, not I! Your 

big ego has blinded you to the point where you have no clue as to why he left! You, his so called best mate!"

Back and forth Lion and Eagle grew more and more angry, hurling insults and blame at the other. It had

reached a point where even quiet, oblivious Badger snapped. "Quiet! Do you not see! This is why our dear

friend left us. We have changed, but not for the better! There is no one person to blame, we all share a hand in 

Snake leaving us! We are at fault! You two are just too blinded by yourselves to see it! I am leaving, and I will

not return until we are all at peace once more!" Badger screeched before running off on her on, leaving the

fuming pair to stare in shock at the lost of another friend...

Three days later...

Harry didn't know how he got here. One minute he's waking up in the hospital wing and the next thing he

knows, he's standing over Malfoy. Although if he was honest with himself he knew this was what he thought

about all summer. Ever since the war ended, it gave him a chance to finally be with his thoughts. Harry

realized that most of his goals in life weren't his own but what everyone else expected of him, like loving or

wanting to marry Ginny or liking women in general. Believe it or not it was Ron that helped him figure out the

whole thing, but then again Ron knew what he was talking about since he had the same epiphany with

Hermione. It was never Viktor he was jealous of but Hermione. Turns out the Twins were right about Ron

having a crush. He didn't know what was funnier, the fact that both he and Ron were gay or that Ron was all

for the idea of Harrry being with Malfoy. Hell, he encouraged it, but that might also have to do with the fact

that Ron had an eye on a Slytherin himself. Speaking of Ron, he wondered how he was dealing with being

stuck with Hermione, ever since she found out the reason Ron broke up with her she became unbearable. She

threw herself into her SPEW campaign work and if she wasn't doing that she was crying about how unfair life

was. Harry felt for her really he did but there was only so much sympathy he could give before he lost his

mind. A soft sigh brought him out of his musings, looking down he studied Malfoy's face. He didn't know what

he liked more those long eyelashes or the the fact that Malfoy could pass as a porcelain doll. It seemed

Malfoy's features soften with age. If he didn't know he was gay before seeing those plush pink lips would

definitely have turned him gay. He was really tempted to just lean down and steal a kiss, but he wanted the

satisfaction of seeing Draco's expression. Harry turned and left the room before he let himself give into

temptation, besides he wasn't ready to let go of irritating Malfoy, it was too much fun especially when his cute

face would flush with anger.

Making his way to Gryffindor Tower, it accrued to him that Ginny may be there. Unfortunately for Harry he

realized this too late. "HARRY!" slender freckled arms wrapped around his waist as unexpected weight almost

knocked him down. "Are you alright?! What do those nasty snakes do to you?" the red haired screeched. Trying

not to let his irritation show Harry gently pushed Ginny off of him while he reined in his temper. It wouldn't do

well to yell at his best mate's sister. After his break up and refusal to get back together things were strained

between him and the Weasley family. Fortunately it didn't take long for them to see things from his

perspective. Oddly enough it was Percy that reached out to him first and the rest followed. It may have

seemed unbelievable but ever since Percy and Oliver got married and Percy revealed that he was pregnant

during the war, well that gave everyone else something to focus on, and Harry had to admit Oliver and Percy

made a gorgeous baby. Tuning back to Ginny's rantings as she cooed at him and clutched onto his arm Harry

had to wonder with all the chaos that seemed to happen this year and the sudden closeness between Draco

and Hitomi, maybe, just maybe he could make this a year that could benefit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to be clear, this chapter was mainly explain somethings. Also if you're lost don't worry, I am too, I have no idea what's going to happen so what ever surprises you surprises me too. I hope to make this year a year of inspiration to me. R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update! I wasn't happy with how the original chapter turned out and I was really tired when I uploaded the original, so it was poor judgement on my part for not putting more effort into it. I apologize, if some of you actually liked the original, but it just didn't make me happy, in fact it plagued my mind for every second it's been there. I'm happy now though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who reviewed, you know who you are and I hope everyone had a wonderful day. I hope you all love or at least like this chapter. Before we begin, I just have to say this, I love Ron, I know he had his faults but damn, I don't think people give him enough credit, now this is a recent thing, it was sort of a realization actually. I just feel that he's a lot more smarter than people give him credit. I just think he was never really given the chance to show how smart he is at times. Lol, sorry I I kind of went into a rant. By the way last time I mention this but if any of you can tell me the significance of my OCs' names then I will give you a cookie and a shout out in my next chapter. XD
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Harry and Draco would have been married and the mere thought of dating a person who resembled his mother and was a lovesick fangirl would have given Harry nightmares.

Chapter 10: Ron

...Eventually the tension between Lion and Eagle became too much and both went their separate ways. The

animals of the land mourned the unique friends and their broken friendship. All who knew them used their

story as a way to teach their children so that no one would suffer the heartache the four animals endured.

Soon they became known as nothing more than a fable, many wonder what became of them. Did they learn

from their mistakes? Where they reunited? Or were they forever forced to live with their faults alone. The tale

always ends the same way, we can only hope and dream that they will one day be reunited once more.

...the end...

There were many things that bothered Ron, him and his best mate finding out they were gay was not one of

those things, in fact, Ron embraced his new found identity. It made sense in a lot of ways, with the pressures

of a war and school Ron and Harry just settled for two girls everyone expected them to be with. Luckily after

the war ended his brother and brother-in-law, Percy and Oliver, both who were the proud parents of a child of

their own, were able to help them step back analyze their lives and truly figure out what they wanted in life. Of

course Percy helped with their career path and Oliver helped with the relationship part. They're preparation and

epiphanies helped them greatly when they decided to go back to school as eighth years. However it seemed

that no matter what something strange always seemed to occur every year and this year was no different. Not

only did Hogwarts receive their first ever exchange students but his poor mate, Harry couldn't catch a break,

and was knocked out by a failed potion, that was most likely tampered with. It didn't really help matters from

what he heard later on from Harry how Ginny practically plastered herself to his body and talked his ear off

about how much she loved him and was looking forward to their future together. It was during conversations

like these that Ron had to wonder whether or not his mother was on any questionable potions during Ginny's

conception, because there is no way that amount of crazy was hereditary, not even Fred and George were that

bad, and that was saying something. Sighing, Ron pushed away those thoughts for another day and possibly

bring it up again to ask his mother if his potion's theory was true. Going into the Gryffindor's common room,

Ron debated with himself over whether or not he should get the Gryffindor exchange student to play him in a

round of chess, or he could stal-observe the slytherin he was interested in and perhaps Malfoy as well just to

get enough information to hold against Harry the next time he needs a favor. Oh yes, that's something he'd

absolutely do, no one ever really expects the most Gryffindor of Gryffindors to have such a Slytherin streak,

but then that's what made it that much easier to get what he wanted, and right now he wanted to get a chance

to get closer to Zabini, who just so happens to be one of Draco Malfoy's best friends, one that also happened to

be friends with the Hufflepuff exchange student. As if he was summoned from Ron's very thoughts, Ron saw

Blaise and the Hufflepuff, Daiji, talking to one another and laughing like old friends. Intrigued Ron,unknowingly

had the exact same thought as Harry, 'Maybe I could make friends with Daiji and have this go in my favor.'

Determination filled within him as he went toward Daiji, confident he can get Daiji to agree with the plan that

was currently forming in in mind considering the fact that from his observations Daiji seemed to fancy the

french exchange student. He'd kill two birds with one, help the exchange students and maybe in return they

may help him gain some of Zabini's attention. The year was starting to seem more and more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so yeah, I made this an Mpreg. Hope no one minds and sorry if this is not that great of a chapter, this is the best I could come up with, so I understand if you're not happy about it. Please R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 11: The Little Badger comes out from hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news everyone! I finally got a new laptop! I'm so happy! I can finally get back to doing the things I love, like video games and writing this story for you guys! Now the only thing that'll stop me is my number one nemesis, writer's block...well that and laziness.
> 
> P.S. In case you guys didn't I Rewrote chapter 10. It might not be that great but it's a lot better than the original. The original is dead to me, and now I have a twitter account now, so please follow me Maeve_Raze_Mint, not only will it be what I'm doing for games but my progress on this story. Okay, now that that's all out of the way, let's get on with the story!

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Will they ever meet again?"

"I like to think so son, I really do."

"I think they will Father, and I'm sure The Snake Will come back!"

"You think so?..."

"...Father? Why are you crying?"

"No reason, son. So you really think the Snake will return?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it! ...Father, you're hugging me too tight."

"...I'm sorry, love you son."

"I love you too...Daddy."

Dark caramel hands covered their eyes as they tried to block out the light in the room. The man, the hands

belonged to, groaned in agony as he tried to fight back the migraine he gained. Herbology had always been

his favorite class, but sometimes he tended to forget how dangerous it could be.

*Flashback*

The day had started out great, although his old classmate, Hitomi seemed to be a bit distressed at breakfast,

and that Malfoy kid seemed to fret over her whenever the other slytherins weren't looking. It was strange to

see the normally antisocial boy practically turn into a mother hen. According to Blaise, the slytherin he

befriended, that's how he used to be with the younger years whenever they were in alone their common

room. Daiji was confused about the Slytherins and their need to hide their true nature, but then again he was

considered strange himself, especially by his other housemates, mostly due to his choice to not speak that

often. Even though he wanted to figure out what was happening to his old acquaintance, he had to focus on

his classes and school work if he ever wanted to get any closer to his dream job, after all that was one of the

reasons they were sent here. It had seemed like it was all going well until his Herbology class. For whatever

reason, even though they were all seventh years, the Herbology Professor decided they would all be putting

Mandrakes in bigger pots. All was well at first until he felt someone rip off his earmuffs then all Daiji heard

were screams and then a pop and all went black.

*Flashback ends*

Now here he was, stuck in the infirmary, fighting back the nastiest migraine he's ever had, until he gave in

and just decided to embrace the pain until the mediwitch came back from whichever emergency accrued. In

that moment, the greatest pain he ever felt emerged and engulfed his whole body. Screams fought their way

out of his body until he finally clasped on the cot he was on and the pain receded. On the outside nothing

seemed wrong but on the inside his brain was rushing with thoughts and memories that weren't really his

own. It was like everything made sense in the world, as if all this time he had been wandering around with a

clouded vision and now for the first time, he could finally see. 'Helga... My name was Helga...I was a

woman...I had friends...I had Godric, my poor misguided, Godric...My lovely Rowena...I wonder, where are

you now? Do you miss me? I miss you...I still love you...Sal?...Did you finally come home?' These thoughts

raced through his mind, and he was given a sense of clarity. Other people would have been on edge by this,

but oddly enough, he could accept this. He was Helga Hufflepuff, but he also Daiji Bijuu. It might take him a

while to get used to it, but Daiji had a feeling he could adjust to this new information and new version of

himself. He felt joy, 'Things will be different this time, they already are. I have a family now, I have parents

this time.' He smiled, exhausted from the ordeal and the life changing event. Slipping his eyes closed he

wondered if in this life Godric would finally have the balls to admit his feelings to Sal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a bit short, I just wanted to give you all something for such a long wait. Also, my birthday is coming up! Whoo, I'm turing 21! Enjoy the rest of your day/morning/night, whenever you're reading this!
> 
> A/N: Disclaimer! I own none of the HP characters, but the exchange students are all mine!


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited (And it feels so good~!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I decided that since today is my birthday, I should give you all a present instead! I would also like to say, that I will be answering any questions, whether it has to do with what's happening in the story so far or about myself. Keep it clean and either write your question down below in the comments, PM me, or go on my twitter. If all goes well, we might do this again. So, onto the story! -KTU

'Did I do the right thing? Should I have left them? I feel so cold, and my heart feels so heavy. I miss them so much. Would everything gone differently if I was born a dissimilar gender? If I was born in an different time? If I was raised in a unfamiliar environment or another family would I turn out differently? Or would I turn out the same?'

Everything seems to be happening so fast, I can't really tell who I am most days. Am I Hitomi, a Japanese

born witch, who is destined to take on her family's legacy or am I Salazar, the once most prestigious wizard to

have ever lived? I for some reason, can not tell anymore, It's like I'm being split in two while also merging

with another me. My mind doesn't want to accept the changes yet my soul burns to embrace it. My body is at

war with itself. It's unfortunate that Draco has accepted everything so willingly. He has had none of the

reservations that I still have, he took the merging like he takes everything, with grace, and was rewarded

with just Lyra's memories, and some of her mannerisms, so he doesn't really understand why I'm still fighting

it. I had read that each merging of previous lives are different, I'm scared that I'll lose my present self, and all

that will be left is Sal. I'm not as powerful as him so would I, Hitomi cease to exist with nothing but my

memories or would I lose my other self, Sal, entirely? Only time would tell, however, I feel that if I wait any

longer I will go mad, and my entire being, and mind will cease to exist. I hope I can finally come to a decision

soon, or I fear that it will be too late.

There was a change in the air, what had occurred, Daiji wasn't sure, but he knew for certain that he would

listen closely to whatever Helga told him. Helga and Daiji were slowly merging, at least that's what Helga

says. According to her, neither of their personalities nor their minds disappear, it would just be like, having a

split personality, or that's how she explained. All of the other reincarnations of the Founders would be

experiencing the same thing, only Helga and Rowena would know what to expect, however, since they did the

most research on this type of thing, and apparently, what ever notes or books they had used at the time

where later burned after their death by their children, it was a good thing too, if they had fallen into the

wrong hands, Merlin knows what kind of catastrophe would have happened. On the other hand it would have

been better to have the notes on hand so it could be easier to explain to the others what was happening to

them. Well there was no going back now, and there weren't enough time turners in the world to go back to

that period in time so it was best not to make a fuss on such an unimportant issue. He had other things to

worry about right now.

'Mister Daiji, do you feel that?'

'What do you mean Lady Helga?'

'Another Founder has emerged, I had felt this before, when I finally woke up, but I wasn't sure until now.'

'Do you know which Founder, My Lady?'

'...No, it couldn't be...?'

'Lady Helga?...My Lady?'

"Monsieur Bijuu? What are you are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway?"Pale hands grabbed the

back of the Hufflepuff's uniform and tugged him out of the way. "Ms.D'Arc?" the monotone of the man's voice

and blank face gave away none of the surprise he felt inside. "Oui, what were you thinking? The hallway is no

place to be daydreaming!" Anastasie was so busy berating the surprised Indian she failed to realize she had

lost his attention as the man sunk back into his mind to probe at his mysteriously quiet former self. Receiving

no reply from the normally chatty Founder, Daiji tuned back to the french Ravenclaw's rantings. "...And that is

why you must be more considerate to your fellow schoolmates and be more aware of your surroundings! Do

you understand?!" she end the speech out of breathe, showing that she had been lecturing him for quite a

while. To spare her the pain of repeating it her speech and his pain of listening to it as well, the Hufflepuff

simply nodded, which luckily seemed to satisfy the woman, as she spun on her heels and gracefully walked to

her next class. Even after she left, Daiji still wasn't getting any answers from his Founder, pushing his concern

aside, Daiji continued on toward his next class, maybe Ronald or Blaise would provide some amusement.

For the day was going so well, Draco was stuck to her side like glue, fussing over her like a mother-hen, but

that's how Lyra always was plus it was hilarious seeing Draco practically preen under Harry's unwavering

attention. Unfortunately, all good things in life miss come to an end, and Hitomi was left all alone on her

journey to her next class. Lost in her own thoughts she failed to realize there was another student in going to

her direction until it was too late. Her head throbbed as she clutched at her forehead, a slight bump forming

from the sudden impact. Jerking her head up she realized who it was but before she could say anything the

other beat her to it.

"Sal?"

"...Godric?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no money so, we all know I don't own HP


	13. Chapter 13: Locket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the four lovely OC students!
> 
> I know, it's late, and instead of giving all these excuses I'm just going to say one thing. It's mostly dialogue. There, now onto the story!

Chapter 13: Locket

Tiny hands gripped onto slightly bigger ones as two small children raced out of a forest and into a clearing.

"Sal, keep up!" yelled the taller of the two. Huffing out of breath the smaller child clung onto the hand holding 

his. "Ric! Slow down!" Oddly enough, the usually stubborn and hard-headed boy. "Ric?" Letting go of the

smaller boy's hand, the taller one turned to face the other, shoving a hand into a worn out pocket before

yanking it out with a prize clutched in his tiny hand. "I made this for you! Mama helped me make!" Thrusting

the gift toward the other child while Sal leaned forward eyes widening in awe. "What is it?" "A locket! See I

even put an 'S' for Sal on it!" Slowly taking the locket Sal slipped it on gazing at his new possession, the 'S'

on the locket represented one of his most favorite animals, a snake! Grinning madly at the other boy, Sal

through himself at Ric, laughing and giggling as he gave a small peak on the other's cheek. "I'll treasure this

forever..."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So where do you think it is?"

"...I can't remember."

"That doesn't help me at all. Why didn't you take it with you when you left?"

"I was upset, I wanted nothing to do with him...with them. In the heat of the moment I just took it off and left it behind."

"Well, then I guess it's your fault that the locket's lost now. For all we know it could be at the bottom of the lake now." Hitomi replied, 

staring into her reflection in the bathroom, however it wasn't her own reflection that stared back but of Salazar himself. 

"Don't you think I know that?!" Salazar's reflection looked like it was experiencing some turmoil.

"We can't meet Godric today without it."

"Why? Just explain to him what happened. It was centuries ago! I doubt he'd hold a grudge for it now."

"You don't understand, it wasn't just a locket, it could be the key to unlocking all of my-our-memories! Our

minds could merge together properly if we used the locket as an anchor for our magic! Then we'd no longer

have any worries over whose memories are whose!"

"You have a point. So, how would we go about finding it? If it's somewhere in the castle, we could just Accio it to us."

"It won't work that way, I put a protection spell to keep that from happening."

"Then what will we do?" "When Christmas break comes around you're going to request to stay behind, got it?"

"...Fine."

"This needs to be done soon, others we won't have much longer until..."

"Until...?"

"If we don't merge our memories, there's a slim chance that we may be driven to insanity."

"What?"

"Reincarnation, it requires a lot of 'dark magic', simply because what we did was defy the natural order of things.

"Dark mag- You mean to tell me you cast a spell to reincarnate everyone?!"

"I suppose you could say that. In those days you never really had to cast a spell, just using pure want and

feeling could unleash a spell from a few spoken words. When I left the others we unknowingly must have cast

the spell to be reunited in another life."

"But if was cast through pure want then why-?"

"There's a reason this world lives in fear of 'dark' magic there's always a price. If we don't act soon then

that very price may be our sanity. So, do we have a deal? Will you help me look for the locket?"

"...We have deal Sal. I just hope this will be worth it."

"It will. Trust me... It has to be."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Mystery POV)

"They're avoiding us."

"Well what do you expect when you just came up to them and demanded to know where they've been all

these years! Of course they're going to avoid us, they probably think we're insane!"

"Well excuse me for getting excited! You're life hasn't exactly been all sunshine and roses, now has it?! This

is a good thing! We have a second chance now, and I'll be damned before I let Salazar take that away again!"

"I thought you liked him."

"I did, but it's different now, we're different now."

"I guess..."

"So are you with me on this or what?"

"I...Okay, but we have to be smart about this."

"Trust me, I have a plan."

"...That's what I'm afraid of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cookies to whoever can guess who this mystery person is!


	14. Interlude: Fun Facts and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this half asleep so don't hold it against me if this is horrible. It's not really a chapter but if you want to know about the characters so far, then please read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm having trouble writing the next chapter so until then, I'd thought I'd share some fun facts about the characters so far and the origins of their names!
> 
> These are just my thoughts on how I came up with certain things or fun little easter eggs I put in the story. I hope you all enjoy this little interlude and tell me what you think! Tell me if you want more of these random interludes or whatever you please. I look forward to seeing what you think and if there is a question you have please let me know in your review and leave me a kudos please!

Draco Malfoy's former self:

I wasn't really sure how I was going to go about Lyra. In fact, originally Lyra didn't even exist in my original concept of this story, she and Draco's personality just sort of threw themselves in here. In my mind she was an ancestor of Narcissa Malfoy's, and like every Black, she deserved the traditional name, so I actually look did some research and looked up constellations and stars. At first I wasn't sure about the name Lyra since I saw it was used before for a genderbend story at one point but no other name seemed to work better in my mind and funnily enough one of the constellations bordering Lyra is Draco. So, in a way it fit.

 

Harry Potter's former self:

I'm still working out the kinks in Harry's former life and I've only dropped some hints, pretty big hints if I do say so myself, so I can't really get into it at the moment, just know that his past life was just as dramatic as his current life. Poor boy no matter what life he's lived in he'll never catch a break.

 

Mason Williams' former self and Name Origins:

The way I see it Godric and Salazar were really close and were most likely childhood friends. At least that's how I perceive it here with this story of mine. I also wanted him to be the one to give Salazar a gift that people would know about from the books, at first I thought maybe he could have been the one to give the basilisk to Slytherin, but then for some reason the locket that Voldemort used became more appealing.

Fun Fact 1: Mason's last name came from Abigail Williams, one of the few girls that were responsible for the Salem Witch Trials. I thought the irony of the fact that, (even though I was the only one in on my little joke),would be hilarious. The very girl who helped accuse others of witchcraft was a witch herself, or at least in this universe she is.

 

Hitomi Shimazu's former self and Name Origins:

Salazar, was by far the hardest character for me to work with. I wanted this version of him to be the exact opposite of his original concept from the books. I've always love the whole idea of Slytherins being misunderstood so I took that idea and ran with it on the original Slytherin. I'm still working on the personality on not just him but everyone as well.

Fun Fact 2: Shimazu came from the Shimazu clan, during this time I was really into the Sengoku era. Which can be proved by the name of her fox, Hideyoshi.

 

Anastasie D'arc's former self and Name Origins:

I've always felt like Rowena is very much what I image a true Ravenclaw to be, with a pinch of Luna. Since she is one of the few I haven't really gotten into, I still looking into on developing her personality as well as

Anastasie's.

Fun Fact 3: Now this may be pretty obvious but Anastatsie's last name is "of Ark", I based it off of Joan of Ark. Her mouse is named Jacques, the male form of Joan. I also noticed that I did not realize that Jacques shared the same name as one of the mice from Cinderella.

 

Daiji Bijju's former self and Name Origins:

For some reason the thought of a stoic and quiet Hufflepuff. In my vision for this story this is how I envision a real Hufflepuff to be. Helga's past life is yet to be fully created, it is a work in-progress.

Fun and not so Fun Fact 4: His snake Sati was a name I got looking for random Hindu names, Sati or Shakti was a Hindu goddess I found from researching names. Unlike the others I didn't put much thought into Daiji's name I just went through a list of names until I found one I loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all I have for now! Did you like it? Let me know below, please!


	15. Chapter 14: Helena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stuff I bought in Harry Potter World.
> 
> I have no excuse other than my old nemesis, writer's block! Anyways, I can't believe I forgot all about her, I feel like smacking myself!

"Rowena, smile. Today is a blessed day."

"It feels more like a cursed day, in fact, I feel quite ill."

"Nonsense, every bride feels that way on their wedding day."

"I do not love him."

"It's alright, you will learn. It is the duty of an heiress to fulfill the wishes of her elders."

"If only grandfather hadn't signed that contract, then I wouldn't be in this damned mess! I'd rather be somewhere with you!"

"...Oh Wena, I wish for that as well, but the fates have other plans for us. Here, someone as lovely as yourself should have something special for their wedding day."

"Hel... Where did you find this?"

"I made it silly, for you...There, now you look as royal as you should. It fits wonderfully on your head."

"Helga...'sniff' I love you."

"...And I you, Rowena."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Faint squeaks and small chuckles echoed throughout a blue dorm. The sound of paper crinkling accompanied the laughter.

"Isn't this funny Jaq? History sure has been skewed over the centuries. To think that everyone thought it was Sal that hated the muggles and muggleborns, when in reality, it was me."

Anastasie smiled bitterly at book she was reading,'A history of the Founders', and the memories from her past life.

Maybe it was karma that her beloved mother was a muggle in this life. Regardless of how things happened, she planned to make the best of her current life.

Squeaks from her little friend drew her from her brooding. She gently stroked his tiny head with her index finger and tried to think of a plan.

From what she gathered so far, she's not the only person to have been reborn, at least according to Rowena, the question was how much would the others remember?

Deciding to plan out everything later, Anastasie brought Jaques with her out of the Ravenclaw dorms and wandered into the hallway.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was such a strange sensation once she gained the memories of her past self, and with it this uneasiness of her bareness on her head.

She missed her diadem. Her most treasured gift, and with it the sense of security of the memory that came with it.

As she walked throughout the castle it became more and more colder, until she looked up and say it.

That beautiful face, no matter how long it had been, the centuries that had passed, no mother could ever forget the face of their own child even when that child is no longer around.

"Helena? My beautiful, Helena."

"...Mother?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deep within the castle, a humming so sweet rejoiced as Hogwarts felt more familiar souls awake and with them the new era they were sure to bring.

Damages done to the school in past, whether from the scars left behind from her creators or from all of the wars after, were slowly starting to heal.

Hope filled the age old castle of magic purred in anticipation, ready for whatever may come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my shortest chapter but I feel pretty good about it. Let me know what more you want to see and any suggestions or mistakes I have made.
> 
> I have to admit I'm kind of emotional, due to the fact that not only have I stuck with this story, but it so far has the most chapters I've written, and we're not even half-way into the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I don't know if anyone who reads this story has read the AU/Drabbles I've made of it, but if you have, I'd like to ask you're opinion on something. I might even make a poll of it, but in my AU I have a couple of drabbles labeled, Muggle-living, I'm thinking of making a series with this, It's not going to just like the drabbles, though. So there's that idea, I'm still stuck between doing multi-chapters or one-shots. Please let me know your opinion on this down below!

Chapter 15: Reality of Life

"...Does she make you happy?"

"Yes. Does he make you happy?"

"...He tries. Do you love her?"

"We understand each other. Do you love him?"

"I'm trying to...will it ever get easier, Sal?"

"...I don't know 'Wena, I don't know."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sound of feathers fluttering throughout the hall caught everyone's attention, one in particular was paying

attention to the black Japanese Wagtail gliding elegantly through the air with an envelope held delicately in its

beak. Slowly it landed in front of the Slytherin exchange student. Chuckling at the prideful bird the girl

carefully took the letter from the bird and offered it some of her breakfast as she read the letter that her

father sent. With each minute you could see more and more of her face looking color.

"Hitomi? What's wrong" Draco softly probed.

"O-Omiai...b-but I thought grandmother was joking!"

"Omiai?"

"It's basically matching making for m-ma-mar-"

"Marriage?"

*Squeak*

"Hitomi, are you alright? Hitomi? Hi-?!"

Grabbing her things the girl rushed out of the great hall as if to outrun invisible demons. Draco's eyes flashed

as Lyra's concern for Salazar's reincarnation shined through.

'Poor Sal, this is just like how our marriage happened, only this time...I won't be there to make things easier.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'This wasn't suppose to happen!'

'It wasn't suppose to be this way!'

'Everything was meant to be different this time!'

'No!'

'I won't let this happen again!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short I didn't have that much time to work on it, but I just really wanted to get this out for Christmas/The Holidays!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and maybe I'll do better in the New Year. Happy Holidays, and I hope you all have a fun and safe time!
> 
> Ps. I know this has nothing to do with the fic, but, Happy Birthday Victor~! Episode 12 was beautiful! 
> 
> Also I have a special note at the end of my other story, read it, it just might make you're day a little better.


	17. Chapter 16: Naughty Pets, Mischievous Familiars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have a good excuse this time! My only pair of glasses broke a while back and I don't have contacts, I don't like them, so I've been without glasses for a while. Then I went to get only to have to get an eye exam and find out my eyesight got worse! If that wasn't bad enough I ordered some glasses online, they are my prescription, but a mistake was made and they're actually sunglasses. SUNGLASSES! Ugh! So, I'm stuck wearing prescription sunglasses until I can get my new glasses so expect slow updates until then. On the plus side it's my birthday! Yay~! Now onto the story!

Chapter 16: Naughty Pets, Mischievous Familiars

'She's mine! No one else can have her! I won't let you take her from me!'

Dainty pale hands tighten on a bouquet of white lilies.

"They look perfect together don't they...Helga?"

A bitter smile crosses lovely features.

"Yes...Perfect" 'She's. **MINE**!'

* * *

_*Squeak*_

___*Squeak*_ _ _

_____*Squeak!*_ _ _ _ _

"Jaq!"

"Sati, no. Spit him out, you shouldn't play with friends this way."

"Playing?! That monster was trying to eat my precious Jaq!"

______**_*Hiss* ****_** _ _ _ _ _ _

*******Yip* *Yip* ******** **

"Hideyoshi, it's impolite to laugh."

"Hmph how rude."

"Sorry, D'arc."

_________ *Purr* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hideyoshi!"

"Hazel...please don't try to mate with the fox."

* * *

**********'You've noticed it too right?'** ** ** ** **

______**_**_****_ _ ******_'_******_ _ ** ** ** _Yes, I can taste the changes in the air.'_******_ ** **** ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _______'Somethings coming. We must help our Masters in anyway we can. We must prepare them.'_______ ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________'How? They've already started to awake. Can we prepare them for the new era?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

******************'We'll just have do whatever we can. Mother Magic has spoken whispers of black magic interfering with the Merge.' ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

______**_**_****__******_**_____******_'How so?' ****_** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _

**************************'Instead of one mind there are now two. The founders' reincarnations refuse to subconsciously combine with their previous selves. They are now their own person.' ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

___________________'What has Mother asked of us?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ ___ _ _______ 'We must keep an eye on our Masters, until we can find the source of the problem.' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______**_**_****__******_**_____******_**_****____**_'Until then, we must prepare them for the worst.' ****_** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ ** _ ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ ** _ ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _

**********************************'To do that, we may need to reveal ourselves.' ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_________ _ ___ _ _______ _ ___ 'Has it come to that?' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________'Yes'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

 

It was pitch black and the moon was high up in the sky sounds of soft breathing and snores filled the room. The occupant completely unaware of what of

an other being staring at them as they slept. Slowly the figure lifted their clawed hand and carded their fingers through the sleeping person's hair.

******************************************************************************************"Have no worries, Mistress. I shall be watching over you. I'll make sure to guard you with my life."****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Bold:"Yip" 'Yip' -Fox; Hideyoshi's speech/thoughts  
> Bold and Italics: "Hiss" 'Hiss'-Snake; Sati's speech/thoughts  
> Underline and Italics:"Purr" 'Purr'-Cat; Hazel's speech/thoughts  
> Italics:"Squeak" 'Squeak'-Mouse; Jaq's speech/thoughts  
> Unfortunately that is all I have for you. I will do better next time. I promise!  
> That's all for now. Please leave a Kudos and Comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank in advance the site, Vault 713 for allowing me to use their information on Mahoutokoro as a reference for my story and I hope you all liked the first chapter, I make no promises but I will try to update at least once a week. So did you like it? Love it? Meh?
> 
> Vault 713 site: http://www.vault713.com/
> 
> If there are any mistakes or suggestions then please leave your thoughts down below.


End file.
